1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the operation of an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and a device for providing an application using an external electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device (for example, a smartphone) may be connected via wireless communication with an external electronic device (for example, a TV or smartwatch). The electronic device may transmit information (for example, content or application) to the connected external electronic device.
For example, the electronic device may transmit information displayed on a screen (for example, content or application) of the electronic device to the external electronic device so that a same screen may be displayed by the external electronic device that is functionally connected with the electronic device. Further, the electronic device may transmit information to the external electronic device regarding a sound output so that the same sound is output from the electronic device and the external electronic device that is functionally connected with the electronic device.
A technique referred to as “screen mirroring” involves a display of the same screen on a plurality of electronic devices may be defined as screen mirroring. Screen mirroring may refer to a technique that enables a screen displayed on one terminal to be displayed in a same manner on another terminal.
However, the conventional screen mirroring may display the same information as displayed on the electronic device through an external electronic device having a larger screen than the electronic device. For example, when the electronic device receives a video call while the first application is running (i.e. operating) and an execution screen of the application is being displayed on the electronic device, the external electronic device connected with the electronic device is allowed to display only a video call screen resulting from the received video call instead of the execution screen of the existing application.